Reminiscence
by CamelliaxBloom
Summary: -Formerly Soulmates- What counts in their life isn't the number of souls, its the stories behind them.
1. Soulmates

**Author's Note; **_So! Here it is, my first _**Soul Eater**_ story. Sorry if its a little boring but I did try my best. Hopefully they're not too OOC either. I did my best to keep them as close to their original personalities as possible. Also I know its not very long but I just wanted to test it out and see how well its received. Anyways, read and enjoy. Also, if you've got suggestions or hints to help make these better please go ahead and leave a quick review. Well, that's 'bout it. Read on! _**:)**

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Soul Eater or anything else for that matter. Just the computer I used to write this! _**:p  
**

~----_Soulmates_----~

**Alone**

"D-Don't leave." She said, her voice practically a whisper as she let her fingers cling to the material of his shirt. Maka looked away, clear green eyes watering at the very thought of being left alone again. "Five more minutes?" She asked quietly, not raising her eyes to look at Soul in fear of what she might see. She already felt like a ghostly little girl, after being trapped in the in-between world for who knew how long, she didn't need to see that reflected back in the deep red eyes that she admired from afar. That would just be adding salt to the wound.

-----------

**Tears**

Maka didn't know she was crying until Soul lifted her chin with his thumb and forefinger, wiping them from under her eyelashes with a gentleness she wasn't aware he possessed. To say she was surprised would have been putting it mildly. And with that one single touch, more tears bled from beneath her thick lashes, lips trembling at the force of trying to hold it all in. Her walls crumbled and the dam cracked open when she was engulfed in his arms and she allowed herself to shake and sob, knowing she was safe in the arms she was being held in. If he could protect her from all the kishin in the world, then surely he could protect her from herself.

-----------

**Song**

When she opened her mouth and the first few words of the song drifted into the room, everyone who had doubted was suddenly floored. The girl could sing. Little, lithe, and bookworm Maka could _sing_. Everyone but her partner seemed surprised at this newfound fact. Even Spirit was suddenly picking his jaw up off the floor at the sight of his little girl up on the stage singing like a true angel, blonde pigtails in red ribbons and an equally red dress snug on her small frame. Who would have thought. Soul could only smirk and nod to the incredulous look on Black*Star's face. After all, someone had to sing to his piano right?

-----------

**Undone**

Soul knew as soon as the words had left his mouth that he had obviously said something wrong. The stiff posture and the narrowed eyes weren't the only indicator that he had slipped up once again. No, what really gave it away was the lack of a Maka-Chop. Her finger hadn't so much as twitched towards the heavy volume that was clearly inches away from her hand. Instead she curled her upper lip and stood from her chair, as if she were a puppet being moved by a puppeteer's string. "Goodnight," followed by the slam of her bedroom door, and Soul was left in the darkness of the kitchen and a bitter feeling in his heart.

-----------

**Collapsed**

As Maka sat on the floor and cursed the person responsible for the bright idea to wax Shibusen's floor so early in the morning, she knew luck just wasn't on her side today. It was only 8 in the morning and already she was living the day from Hell. Soul who had just rounded the corner and was complaining for her to calm down, arched a brow at seeing his partner on the floor. "Maka, what happened?" He asked trying his best not to chuckle as he knelt down to help Maka to her feet. Said girl grit her teeth against the dull throb in her ankle and clasped Soul's hand, allowing him to pull her up and to her feet again. "Just my luck." She muttered, feeling her leg give out and promptly fell against her weapon's chest. Soul smirked and shook his head, steadying her as he looked down at her leg. "Falling for me again?" If she had a good foot to walk on, she would have Maka-Chopped him and be done with it.

**So...that's it. No really that's all I have for you. Actually...I am holding back on you all. Just a little! Haha well if you'd like to read more please say so! And as stated above if there's anything you didn't like please point it out to me. In a nice way that is. I do like positive criticism****.**


	2. Thought That Counts

**Author's Note**: I'm so sorry its taken so long to get this chapter up. I just recently moved in with my best friend and her family and there has been countless problems to deal with lately. No internet for one, and no plumbing for two. You can imagine how stressing That must be. But! Enough with the personal talk.  
Thank you very much for the reviews! It made me so happy to know people liked the last few snippets. So I give you an extra long one to make up for the tiny ones last chapter. You readers deserve it.

Special thanks to **Strawberry-Tina**! My very first review. You're a sweetheart, thank you so much! **:)**

Another big thank you to **Kashii**! Your review meant a lot to me as well, thank you for the nice words _3_

Now without any further delays, I give you my second drabble. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Soul Eater or anything else for that matter. Just the computer I used to write this! **:p**

_~--Thought That Counts--~_

Sundays were reserved for chore day, and although the apartment didn't take long to clean it did tend to get messy during the week. Normally Maka would gripe and demand Soul help her clean but today she had practically begged him to leave the house and hang out with Kid and Black*Star. He was suspicious as soon as the words left her mouth. But she'd given him those big pleading eyes and the lilt in her voice and he was done for, obediently leaving the house like a love-sick puppy. Completely _uncool_. He grumbled and complained about it privately throughout the day, wondering why exactly Maka wanted to clean by herself.

He really shouldn't complain since it got him out of chores but curiosity was killing him. So after a whole three hours of playing basketball with his friends he made the short journey back home, wondering if it was safe to enter. The last time he'd come unexpected and without warnings from Maka he had run straight into a very naked Blair and an angrier-than-anything-he'd-seen Maka and began raising holy hell. That thought alone had him pausing at the door, swallowing nervously before turning the knob like he was afraid the tiniest noise would raise alarms. When he allowed his head to peek through the door he saw a sparkling clean living room, and upon further inspection everything else spotless too.

"Maka?" He called out, closing the door behind him and taking cautious steps inside. He crossed his fingers that Blair was out doing her usual. The last thing he needed was for the cat witch to get a hold of him and Maka come out from wherever she was. It didn't take long for him to find her though, because as soon as he stepped around the couch he noticed her sitting there, looking intently at something. "Should I be worried?" Soul asked, chuckling when he saw her jump and whip her head around to look at him. "Soul! Don't do that." She hissed, letting out a breath as she placed a hand to her heart and sighed. "You're home early." She said, narrowing her eyes at him.

He chuckled again and held up his hands defensively, afraid she might pull out a book on him. "Kid had to get back home; Liz and Patti were planning a shopping trip." He lifted a brow and looked down at the box Maka had in her lap. "What's with the box?" He asked, wondering if this was why she had asked him to leave today. He guessed right when he saw her cheeks flush and a shy smile cover her lips. "Oh, erm...it's for you." She mumbled, holding it out to him tentatively. "I know it's not your birthday or anything, its kind of an early graduation gift." She elaborated, referring to their upcoming finals in Shibusen before graduating.

He cracked a sharp toothed grin and took the present from her, motioning for her to scoot over so he could sit next to her. "You didn't need to get me anything...I didn't." He said, a little guilty now that she'd gone through the trouble. Maka only smiled and rolled her eyes. "Think of it as a 'thank you' gift, for putting up with me." She said, giggling softly as she winked. He laughed at the comment and started by unfurling the dark blue ribbon atop the box, rolling his own scarlet eyes. "What choice do I have?" He joked, ripping the wrapping paper off and setting the mess of ribbon and paper aside on the coffee table. After opening the box he raised an eyebrow again and pulled out what appeared to be a heavy book of some sort.

Before he could open his mouth to ask, Maka grinned and flipped the page for him to see, smiling as she tapped her finger against the first page. It was a collection of photos and letters, everything laminated with a professional look. Flipping a couple more pages, he noticed countless other keepsakes glued to the thick pages. The blush seemed to return to her face as Soul smirked and turned an amused look on his meister. "I know scrap books are not really your thing, but I've been working on this for about a year or so now. I finally finished it today, that's why I made you leave. So I could add some finishing touches." She explained, laughing and looking a little self-conscious as he sat there, fingers brushing over the glossy photos and a knowing grin on his face.

"It's great Maka, thank you." He muttered, giving her a genuine smile as he leaned towards her to put an arm around her shoulder in a half hug, the scrap book propped up against his knees still. "You're welcome." She replied, returning the hug with a warm smile on her lips. "So...is it cool enough for you?" She joked after they had pulled apart. He grinned and leaned in again, pressing his lips to her cheek in a tender kiss. "Very cool."


	3. Requirements

**Author's Note: **Okay, I was working on a really long drabble for all of my readers, but since I've gotten a few more reviews (and so many more sweet compliments!) I just had to give you all a real quick one to show my appreciation!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own it! I wish I did, but sadly I failed to snag the deed! **:p**

~--_Requirements_--~

**1. Air**

For that split second before Soul transformed into his weapon form and his hand was warm in her gloved one, she felt weightless. Suspended in nothingness and at the same time anchored. She could trust this boy.

**2. Apples**

They could both argue on their favorite foods, and even if they never quite agreed on everything (she liked healthy foods whereas he cared little for them) they knew at least they could both be fond of a healthy fruit turned into a baked dessert.

**3. Beginning**

Soul didn't know where Maka started and he began. It was as if they had never been apart and knew (because he was unwilling to think of it any other way) that they always would be. His beginning had started the day she said hello.

**4. Rescue**

In a way, they had both rescued each other. Soul had rescued Maka from a lifetime of distrust and had proved to her that not all men were worthless. And in turn she had saved Soul from a life of loneliness, of a life with people who could never possibly understand him. It was safe to say they were each other's savior.

**5. Death**

He didn't think he could stomach the idea of Maka being dead. After all, he had sworn up and down that she would never, **never**, come into harm's way. He'd die before he let that happen, and several times he had come close. Now if only he could find a way to keep them both out of trouble he could breathe easy.

**6. Dark**

Maka was not afraid of a lot of things; it was one of the characteristics that Soul admired about his partner. The fears she did have, however small or childish they appeared to be, only made her that much more endearing. It didn't hurt that she clung to him when the lights went out and suddenly he was finding a new appreciation for her double fears of the dark and thunder storms.

**7. Despair**

When Maka thought Soul had betrayed her for Blair, she thought that what she was feeling was despair. But then, when she watched Chrona's blade slice into his chest and Soul collapsing on the ground with blood soaked clothes and gasping breaths, she knew then that this was despair.

**8. Doors**

They say that should one door close, another will open. Maka was wondering how long each of those doors took to open in the first place. It was painful waiting for the next chapter of her family's life to begin and the hurt and betrayal to end.

**9. Chance**

Soul wasn't very religious, and really how could one be in a world such as theirs? But, and this he would never admit, if there was one thing he believed in it would be Fate. It was totally uncool, but he knew there was no way around it. It was fate that he and his meister had met. He would swear every last breath on it.

**10. Duty**

It was their job, their duty to hunt these Kishin down. To destroy the evil that threatened their chance at true peace. Every day they knew, they simply knew that it was just a matter of time until they would see the fruit of their progress.

**11. Earth**

Maka joked she wasn't from Earth once. Soul had whole-heartedly agreed until he was thrown out of their shared apartment with a large book-shaped mark on the top of his head a second later. Sometimes he had to wonder when exactly he should take her seriously.

**12. Arms**

Physical contact was no longer a very big deal between them. After all, it was a regular occurrence to hold hands in order to be better prepared for battle. So when Tsubaki had mused aloud that Soul and Maka seemed unusually clingy that day, the two had decided they could do without holding hands and protective arm-clutching when around their friends.

**13. Pinwheels**

As a child she had been fascinated by fairytale lands in books and sandcastles in the playground. She could remember, back when her papa had been around and still loved his wife, that her favorite toy had been bright red and black pinwheels. Ironic now that she thought about the boy she could hear snoring just down the hall.

**14. Fire**

If Soul was really angry (and not just the simmering kind where she could see his sharp teeth grinding against his mouth) she could see his garnet colored eyes smolder. That's when she knew. Fire in his eyes and a quick scathing burn ready on his tongue.

**15. Flexible**

Soul snorted at Maka's excuse for taking, and failing at, yoga. He rolled his eyes and stared her down, smirk evident on his face while she played with the ends of a pale blonde pig tail. "Girls like you can't bend over backwards. Even if they practiced."

**16. Disease**

Sometimes, the black blood felt too much like a disease. Festering slowly from beneath his skin and bones and driving him further and further into madness. If there was one thing Soul was perfectly aware of however, it was that no matter how much he tried to keep it in, it could very well consume them both should he lose control.

**17. Food**

"Food fight!" Someone shouted (most likely Black*Star, he really wouldn't put it past the blue haired ninja) and almost immediately Soul was diving out of his chair to cover Maka from the flying food. She, of course, had been too busy with her nose in a book to notice the chaos around her.

**18. Strength**

She stared at the pile of postcards in her lap, the newest one held firmly in her hand, and let a true smile slip onto her lips. If there was one thing (other than the presence of her partner, because that gave her strength alone) it was her mother's words of wisdom that sometimes made no sense and then at the same time made all the difference in the world.

**19. Grave**

Maka vowed to never visit a graveyard again after their 'epic' battle with Sid. If there was one thing she did not handle well, it was the already dead.

**20. Green**

Before Maka had come along, Soul had a strong distaste for anything green. One look into velvet green eyes however, and suddenly he was hook, line and sinker. Little did he know that she was thinking the very same thing about his shock white hair.

* * *

**Special Thanks! **I would love to thank these Very Special reviewers for taking the time to read and review! I know what a chore that is to do! **;)**

**Kashii Ai** – Thank you for reviewing not once, but Twice! That means So much! You're awesome lovely I can't thank you enough. I'm glad that I made you squee too. It's my life's goal to make SoMa fans squee **;)** I hope this one meets your fluffy requirements!

**Strawberry-Tina** – Yay! You reviewed again! I'm so glad haha. And yes I think you _should_ upload your one shots. As I said in my last review, I would totally read them all! **:D**

**EdenEmilie** – First of all; I fucking love your penname. It's adorable!! Second of all; major hugs go to you girlie! **Song** was my favorite one to write! I'm glad it was fun to read too. Haha and thanks once again, I'm glad you liked **Thought That Counts** too :3

And yes! I will write more, as you can see I already have! **:p**

**Animecherryblossem33** – Thank you darling for taking the time to review! Glad you liked it **:D**


	4. Unexpected

**Author's Note**: _So_! _Here is another semi-lengthy drabble. It's not as good as the _other_ one I had planned but I'm still writing that one. So look out for it, its getting closer and closer to being finished. In the meantime, read and enjoy the fourth one-shot_!

**Disclaimer**:_ I don't own _Soul Eater_. If I did, Soul and Maka would have had Waaaay more canon moments_ **;)**

~--_Unexpected_--~

Maka wasn't the partying type, and especially wasn't the kind of girl to go out with all her girlfriends to dance clubs and get drunk. It just didn't sit well with her. She was far too logical for things like that. But when Liz and Patti had found out that Maka had never so much as had a drop of alcohol or danced in a club, they had taken it upon themselves to set up a girl's night. The only thing that had seemed to get Maka to agree was that Tsubaki had offered to come and play peace-maker should anything too rowdy happen.

It wasn't helping Maka's case that her birthday was the day of the club nonsense, and Soul and Black*Star had taken to egging her on to go. Soul's teasing and jokes were more than enough to rile her up and agree.

So it was when the girls had gotten all dolled up and ready to dance half the night away that Maka began to seriously doubt her friend's sanity. Even sweet and mild-mannered Tsubaki seemed enthused by this whole idea. Maka groaned softly to herself as she stared in something akin to wonder and horror as the disco ball above them flashed and scattered glittering light all over the dark confines of the club and their skin. This, she thought, was going to kill her. That or the 2 inch heels the demon guns had somehow managed to strap to Maka's legs.

Liz, with Patti hanging off the elder Thompson's arm and giggling away, turned to give both Maka and Tsubaki a knowing grin as she led the troop of girls further and further into the club. "Don't worry Maka, this isn't the surprise." She said slyly, causing Maka's gut to drop down into her toes. "O-Oh? What is it then?" She asked, exchanging a glance with Tsubaki whom merely shrugged and smiled reassuringly at her. Yes she decided this was really a very bad idea.

Patti laughed at the stark terror on Maka's face and wound her free arm around the younger girl's arm. "Ne, don't worry Maka! You'll have fun!" She cheered, shaking both Maka and her sister as she wiggled and danced towards a door at the back of the club. Maka only felt worse. "I hope so." She all but moaned, waiting for Liz to shake her sister off and speak with a very burly looking bouncer who was guarding the earlier mentioned door. After gaining the okay from the bouncer the girls stepped through the door and Maka had the strange inkling that if she could convince the bouncer to lock the girls in and let her escape…

She wasn't given that much time to think as she was suddenly pulled into what appeared to be a row of doors. Maka blinked, craning her head backwards to see the door they had come through earlier was being closed and growing smaller and smaller with each step she was forced to take. "Uh Liz? Where exactly are we going?" Maka asked, doing well to keep her fear out of her voice. Whatever the older demon gun had planned had better be something good she thought pitifully.

Liz only grinned and waved off Maka's question, stopping once they were in front of the last door of the row. "Just wait Maka, you'll see." Patti sang, bouncing beside her sister. Tsubaki giggled softly and laid a comforting hand on Maka's shoulder, her bright blue eyes sincere. "You'll like this surprise Maka. Trust me." She soothed, pushing the young scythe meister through the door after Liz and Patti.

'_I hope so_.' Maka thought with a dejected sigh, allowing herself to be pushed further into the room. She raised a brow at what she saw. It was a fairly large recording look-alike studio, with a long black leather couch leaned up against the wall nearest the door with a low hanging chandelier being the only source of light. A small square shaped stage sat on the far end of the wall with a large karaoke system beside the stage and five different microphones sat atop it.

Maka turned, eyebrows still raised, as she looked at the beaming Thompson sisters and smiling Tsubaki. "You brought me here…for karaoke?" She asked surprised at how normal it sounded. And safe, she couldn't forget that. Liz's grin widened and she laughed. "Good surprise huh? Soul suggested we take you actually." She said, earning a slack-jawed look from the pig-tailed meister. "Soul? Really?" She muttered, shaking her head before allowing herself to collapse on the long leather couch.

A small smile found its way on her face, the first real one of the night, and laughed. "Thank you." Maka said, soft green eyes lighting up. She made a mental note to thank her friends again after tonight, and also thank a certain white-haired weapon as soon as she came home. After all there were far worse things that the sisters could have put Maka through (like a too grand party at Kid's mansion, a boasting Black*Star and room for anything too horrifying to happen) and she was thankful for the break.

The girls smiled and Liz shrugged her shoulders after a moment's silence. "What better way to celebrate your birthday right?" Tsubaki said smiling sweetly as she went over to the karaoke system and picked up two of the microphones. "Now then, we've got until midnight ladies. So let's use our time wisely." Liz spoke up, a giggling Patti at her side as Tsubaki laughed and handed over the two microphones to the sisters. Maka smiled happily and for the first time since the idea had been proposed for this girl's night, she was beginning to find it fun.

Once the girls had used up their time, singing and dancing and laughing all the way through, Maka had new-found respect for ladies night and her partner as well. Speaking of partners, she peeked inside the apartment once inside, the clock chiming and signaling it was ten after twelve. A smile slipped onto her face when she caught sight of Soul, sprawled on the couch and a small line of drool at the corner of his mouth, a couch pillow thrown haphazardly over half of his face while he slept.

She smiled fondly and rolled her eyes as she crept further inside, closing and locking the door behind her before grabbing the thick knitted quilt on the back of the couch and laying it over her sleeping weapon. "Thanks Soul." She said quietly, lowering the pillow from his face and tucking it under his head instead. She received a soft grunt and furrowed eyebrows as her answer. She giggled quietly and leaned down to press her lips to his cheek, smiling as she stood back up. She'd have to thank him properly tomorrow.

* * *

**Special Thanks**: _Because I love making my reviewers happy, and giving them exactly what they want_. _So with that said, if you have any suggestions, ask away_! **:3**

**Kashii Ai**: Have I mentioned how unbelievably sweet you are? No?! Well you are! Thanks so much for the review. And I'm so glad you liked the last one. Concerning the one with Maka and her family, I feel the same way. I'd actually love to delve a little deeper into it too. I mean, obviously there's a lot of pent up trauma for Maka that you can sense in the manga and anime even so why not in fanfiction. Thanks again for the kind words! Hope you like this next one just as much! **:)**

**Strawberry-Tina**: Thank You!! Haha so glad you liked the last one. You need to write more one shots though! I loved your last one So much **:)**

**Spiced-Ivy**: Glad you liked it! I like the short drabbles too, they're definitely easier to write too. Hope this longer one is just as good though **:D**

**The Inimitable DA**: Haha I'm glad I got all the gooey and heart-twinging across. Hope you like this one too! **:3**


	5. Guidance

**Author's Note**: _First off, thanks so much for the reviews. I was not expecting them at all_. 13?! _Seriously_? _Wow I'm floored. Thanks so much_!

_Also, I'm sorry for the last chapter. I know it must have been hard to read but for the life of me I haven't been able to figure out how to redo the way sets up paragraphs and all that. It's bothering the hell out of me. So if anyone knows how to fix this problem, it would help So much_! **:)**

**Disclaimer**: _I obviously don't own _Soul Eater_. If I did I wouldn't be writing these because it would already happen_!

**1. Head**

Soul always used to tell Maka to 'put her head into the game' when something hard came up. He didn't exactly mean for her to take it literally however as he watched in shock as her forehead and the kishin's came into direct contact.

**2. Hollow**

Maka knew that a part of her would always feel empty. After all, there was only so much space that could fill the void her papa had created when he and Kami had separated. But if there was someone who could come close it would be her partner.

**3. Honor**

Soul thought he might never understand Maka's interest in _Honor _and _Virtue_. To him they were words used in everyday language and frankly words he didn't much care for. But when she used them to elaborate his redeeming features, he found a little more respect than before.

**4. Hope**

Maka used words like _Hope_, _Faith_, and _Destiny _like they were going out of style. And god but he loved her more for her conviction.

**5. Light**

Soul loved her best in the sunlight. Because her eyes sparkled and her hair shone, and it was then that he mused that she really might be an Angel.

**6. Lost**

Sometimes when the black blood edged too close for comfort he could feel the start of something he feared he might not get back. He feared the sickness of the blood in his veins, knowing one day it might consume him. But the one thing he feared most was the effects it might have on Maka. He feared for her soul; to him that was infinitely more important than his own.

**7. Breathe**

Every breath taken was another sign of life. And as Maka watched Soul's chest rise and fall as he lay there on the stark white sheets, she thanked the skies and ground and anything else she could that he was still _alive_.

**8. New**

This feeling wasn't new as much as unexpected. He had acknowledged a long time ago that he might be (just maybe, even a little) in love with her. What really surprised him was that in her eyes he could see it too.

**9. Old**

"Will you still love me, even when I'm old?" Maka asked one night, a far off look on her face as she questioned him, heart open and old scars revealed. Soul smiled and grabbed her face in his hands as he breathed out, "Yes and even longer."

**10. Peace**

Days where they could be together and just revel in everyday life (cleaning the apartment, playing sports with their friends, or sharing hot chocolate and apple pie) were the days they could truly call peace.

**11. Poison**

Maka mentioned once that sometimes a certain smile on Soul's face was like poison in apple cider. Sweet but obviously tainted with something not quite as innocent.

**12. Pretty**

Soul refused to call her pretty. Maka had asked him sullenly one day if he even found her attractive. He scooped her up into his arms and replied with a quiet, "No, but no other word compares to how beautiful you really are."

**13. Friendship**

Yes sometimes she hated his guts. He could be rude, sarcastic and over-all jerkish should he be so inclined or in a bad mood. But he was the kindest when she was sick, gentlest when cleaning her wounds, and said just the right things to make her monsters go away. So yes, she could hate him, but he was her best friend and she would never trade him for the world.

**14. Regret**

If she wasn't bleeding to death right now she would be laughing and hugging Soul so hard they'd both feel their heartbeats through each other's chests. At least she thinks she would anyway. It's hard to think when the pain in her chest is blocking all coherent brain functions and the air in her lungs feels like its burning holes through her skin. So yes, if Maka could laugh she would.

**15. Roses**

Soul wasn't the flower and candy giving kind of guy. Apparently it wasn't _cool _enough as he would put it. But when Maka was faced with a brilliant red rose (like the color of his eyes on a particularly good day) she had to smile and bite down the joke on the tip of her tongue. His cheeks could rival the rose for its color and that was enough for her.


	6. Headlock

**Author's Note**: _Here's that extra lengthy drabble I promised everyone_! _Hopefully it's to all of your liking_ **:)**

**Disclaimer**: _I don't own it_! _Trust me_.

Soul didn't bother to hide his annoyance at the on-going situation. Standing there in his trademark black pinstripe tux and sulking scowl, he stared across the dance floor at the object causing him so much inner grief. He let the glass of wine sway in his hand, tipping it back and forth carefully as his crimson eyes narrowed and zoomed in on his current bother. A young man, with clearly no innocent intentions, was stood over his meister. A sleazy sort of smile on his seemingly charming features and an arrogant posture to boot. Maka, like the smart girl that she was, saw right through this act and was attempting to leave the sleaze's sight and return to Tsubaki and Chrona whom she had been talking to moments prior. "That's flattering, but I uh, have to go." She attempted, easing her way backwards after rejecting another one of his numerous advances.

But the guy couldn't seem to take a hint as he faked a disappointed look her way and edged closer, alcohol heavy in his breath. "Ah, please. Stay awhile, I haven't even gotten your name." He said with a voice laced in honey. As if that would convince her to stay. The wine glass in Soul's hand threatened to crack as he set it down harshly on the buffet table, stalking off to give the guy a piece of his mind, and maybe even his fist too. He barely even heard Kid and Black*Star calling his name from behind him.

Maka, opening her mouth to retort, saw the white haired young weapon before the other man did and could tell right away there was going to be bloodshed. "I hardly think the lady is interested." Maka pressed a hand over her green eyes, sighing as she counted very slowly in her head before lifting it to see the man who had been pestering her down on the floor with a line of blood down his cheek from where Soul's half-transformed arm had cut him. "Soul!" Maka protested, sighing exasperatedly at her weapon's quick temper. "What?" He replied, an almost innocent smirk on his face, sharp teeth barely showing through his curled upper lip.

"I had it handled." She said, flinching at the wine red eyes staring back at her. His face was drawn into a small scowl, eyes flickering from his meister's face to the trembling man on the floor who had throughout their bickering been sliding backwards on the floor to get away unnoticed. Unfortunately for him he wasn't exactly the quietest escapee. "And just where do you think _you're_ going?" Soul inquired, scythe-transformed arm scraping precariously closer to the man's groin. "I-I wasn't doing anything! Honest. We were just talking."

He squawked, hands flying to cover his unmentionables and his face. Maka scoffed and rolled her eyes, silk gloved covered hands moving to rest on Soul's upper arm gently. "Come on Soul, I'm exhausted. Take me home?" She asked, emphasizing her claim as she let loose a long yawn, accompanied by a sleepy fluttering of her eyelashes. Soul grunted and just as quickly as his arm had transformed, it returned to his regular flesh and bone, cracking his knuckle as he eyed the near-passed out jerk with contempt. "Word to the wise, stay away from my meister. Next time I won't be so pleasant." He bit out, his words laced with hidden venom.

He turned briskly towards Maka, folding his arm around her's and leading her away from the dance floor and towards the exit of the grand ballroom. He didn't pay heed to the numerous stares following their retreating backs, including their slightly confused friends. "Tsk, tsk Soul. You should learn to control yourself." Maka muttered, too tired really to give him a proper lecture or put up much of a fight at his strong grip on her arm. That and really, she hadn't minded the look of utter terror on the man's face. It served him right for his earlier actions and dumb persistence.

Soul chuckled and curled his arm around her a little tighter, his aura radiating protectiveness. "Yeah? Well what happened to you 'handling' it?" He shot back, watching her stumble along, leaning further into his side as they trekked back to their shared apartment. "He was harmless. Honestly what did you expect, that'd I'd be whisked away and held captive somewhere?" She inquired past a yawn, eyes fluttering shut every so often as they walked. She knew it was a bad idea to stay up so late the night before.

"Pfft…hardly." Soul said darkly, eyes narrowed as they approached the front steps to their apartment building. "Soul…I appreciate that you worry for me, but I'm not a little girl anymore." Maka said, taking her arm from Soul's and digging through her small clutch for the keys. "I know that. That's what worries me most." She paused, looking up from searching as she looked at Soul's rather serious face, his free hand running through his slightly disheveled white hair.

"Nevermind, here." He said gruffly, reaching out to pluck her purse from her hands and took out the keys, twisting them into the lock and holding the large metal door open for her. After she made no move to walk further, he sighed heavily and set his hands on her shoulders, pushing her through the door gently after handing her back the small purse. He'd already pocketed the keys for later. Once they were both inside he let the door close behind them, warm air rushing around them. A strong contrast to the brisk air they had been in just seconds before. Maka kept her mouth shut as they continued up the stairs to their apartment, keeping the small clutch to her chest and burrowing her nose into the soft material of her scarf. Once they had reached the apartment door Soul unlocked the door and ushered her inside, sliding out of his own coat and depositing the article of clothing in the hallway closet followed by Maka's.

She toyed with a curled strand of ash-blonde hair, twisting it around her pinky finger as she watched him loosen his tie with an aggravated growl before turning his crimson eyes on her apple greens. "What?" He asked his voice considerably less aggravated now that they were home. "You've been acting funny lately, not counting tonight." Maka mused, lips curving upward in an amused smile as she watched his pianist hands lower from his shirt collar and back to his sides. "How so?" Soul inquired, arching a silver-white brow in her direction before side-stepping her and entering the kitchen to make some tea. She shrugged, letting out a soft sigh as she let her hands drop to her sides and stretched, whining softly when she felt her joints pop.

Huffing a little, she turned to give her partner a curious glance, watching him sift through the cabinet for cups before turning to walk into her bedroom to change. Once she had changed out of the long cocktail dress and into a pair of deep purple pajama pants and an old faded blue sweatshirt she returned to the main room to find Soul already sitting on the couch, cup of tea to his lips and a second cup resting on the coffee table in front of him. She guessed there was no use prying, he would tell her what was bothering him eventually. After settling on the couch beside him, she reached over to take the cup into her hands, bringing the mug to her lips and blowing softly before taking a slow sip.

She could feel his eyes penetrating the side of her head and she sighed, setting the cup back down on the coaster it had previously occupied before putting on a small smile and looked at her partner. "Yes?" She asked using her most innocent and sweet voice that she could muster. The action went unnoticed by Soul as he rolled his eyes and set his own cup down, reaching out to pull her legs over his lap and pat one of her knees affectionately. "I'm sorry. You're being very patient with me." He finally said, keeping his red eyes on hers. Maka shrugged, folding her hands together over his own hand. "Years of arguments have finally taught me that Maka Chops don't work _all_ the time after all." She said playfully, smiling in amusement again.

Relief washed over her when she saw the easy grin tug at Soul's lips, chuckling softly as he nodded and squeezed their connected hands before leaning against the back of the couch. "Guess I went a little overboard tonight, huh?" He inquired an _almost_ sheepish look on his face. She wondered if he didn't think it _cool_ enough to even admit that. "Well, to be honest I was starting to wish _someone_ would knock some sense into his head. I should thank you I guess." She joked, shrugging as she let a small yawn escape. Now she really regretted putting in all those extra hours studying. Soul smirked and rolled his eyes again as he gently pushed Maka's legs off, holding his hand out to her after standing up.

She took it gratefully, letting him pull her up effortlessly and leaned against his chest for a moment. She sighed contently and smiled brightly as she hugged him tightly before letting go. "Get some sleep; I know you stayed up late last night too." She mock lectured, biting back a giggle at the small scoff Soul let out. "Same goes for you bookworm. Goodnight." He muttered, smiling as he pushed her towards her bedroom and pressed his lips against the top of her head gently. Tomorrow he'd apologize properly, explain to Kid and Black*Star what exactly had happened and maybe (just maybe) find a way to make it up to them for stalking out the way he did. But that was work for tomorrow he decided, yawning himself and heading towards his own bedroom. It could wait.


	7. Opposites

**Author's Note**: _Yay_! _Another drabble set_! _These are just way too much fun. They get the brain juices going too. Enjoy readers_! **:)**

**Disclaimer**: _I don't own Soul Eater. But some day…_

**1. Rewind**

There were many things the two of them regretted. Each had in some way involved the other of course. Maybe that's where their similarities lied. She regretted not taking that hit for him the first time and he regretted making her feel like she wasn't worthy.

**2. Winter**

Winter was something Soul had grown to enjoy. It always meant spiced hot cider and smores. But to Maka it meant cuddles by the fire and warm blankets in an equally warm embrace.

**3. Welcome**

The first thing Maka saw when she opened her eyes was blood shot red eyes and a tired sharp toothed smile. And it was the most welcoming sight she could have ever seen. It beat any dream she'd had while floating in-between consciousness.

**4. War**

Game nights were like mini wars in their apartment. Nobody ever really won, but there was always ways to make them surrender. It was finding the other's weakness that turned out to be the fun of the game.

**5. Ugly**

Maka stared into the mirror at a nasty looking scar marring her neck and breast. She felt Soul's arms slide around her hip and his smile against her cheek as he whispered into her skin, "You're beautiful."

**6. Taboo**

There were a lot of things Taboo about Maka Albarn. You could never smirk in her general direction and death was assured if you so even touched her on her bad days. But Soul seemed to manage just fine. Even if he always came through a little scraped up some days.

**7. Summer**

"I sort of like summer." Soul said, eyeing the two piece bikini with a little appreciation. He wiped the look off his face when Maka turned around and glared. She was too embarrassed to agree as she turned away from his bare chest.

**8. Strange**

"You've always been strange." Maka told him matter-of-factly one day, her hands on her hips and wiping the frown off Soul's face completely. It was replaced by a flurry of chuckles and tender smile moments later.

**9. Stable**

Soul was like her rock. Stable, albeit jagged and rough around the edges at times. But he was always, always stable. She could depend on him to steady her in rough waters and keep her firmly planted on the ground.

**10. Snow**

She looked like a White Angel lying in the fresh fallen snow, her hair spread out like a halo and her pale cheeks colored pink as she laughed. Soul was almost convinced she was. Of course, she always had to go and ruin that theory with a hearty Maka Chop.

**11. Snakes**

The fight with Medusa had changed her. He could see it in the subtle fear of reptilian animals and paranoia of being alone at night. One day, he swore, he would make the witch pay for the damage she had done.

**12. Secret**

It was no secret that Soul despised his family heritage. If it wasn't for Maka's infinite patience and respect for his privacy, she would pry a lot more as to why. She could wait until he trusted her enough to open his skeleton filled closet.

**13. Rain**

It rained the day he said he loved her. He could remember it clearly too. They had been running back from Shibusen after staying behind cleaning the classroom with Black*Star and Tsubaki. It had been driving him crazy for months now and as they stood under the threshold soaking wet and Maka fumbling for the keys, he'd blurted the words out. Needless to say, the keys and rain had been entirely forgotten when their lips connected.

**14. Spitfire**

Sometimes Maka could be the most stubborn girl. She never listened to his warnings when in the midst of battle, and she was always rushing into a fight without first scanning the area. But the smile she gave after a hard-earned battle and soul retrieval was _almost_ worth her reckless actions.

**15. Hole**

When her mother left for the first time, Maka felt as if a hole had been torn into her body and everything that had been holding her together was slowly cracked and falling away. It made sense to blame Papa, why shouldn't she when he had been the one to drive Mama away? Deep down though (she knew this only too well) she would always love the stupid womanizer. Even if it hurt too much to say so.


	8. Uncertain

**Author's Note**: _Okay so here we are again_!_ Miss me guys_?_ Haha kidding, kidding. This actually was one of the first long one shots I had planned but I ended up finishing Unexpected first followed by opposites. Originally I was going to post this one as chapter seven but ah well, at least I took the time to edit and rewrite. It should be readable now. I'm not very happy with the end, but I'll try again later. As always, leave a review with your thoughts or critiques please _**:)**

_Anyways, hopefully you guys like this one too. I'm really sorry if fanfiction net messes up the paragraphs again. I still haven't figured out how to fix that problem. As soon as I do though I'll go back and fix all the chapters so they're easier to read. For now...read and enjoy_!

**Disclaimer**: _I. Do. Not. Own. Soul. Eater_! _Although I really wish I did…I'd add a whole other arc instead of 51 freaking episodes. (And make major changes to episode 51 while we're at it_!_)_

_~--Uncertain--~_

Maka sat at a lone park bench, stocking clad legs dangling over the edge and fingers grasping the edge of the seat loosely while she leaned her back against the wood. Her soft green eyes hidden behind a pair of dark sunglasses. Every so often she'd allow a finger to mess with the frayed edge of her skirt, dropping the strings she plucked onto the ground below. The book she'd been reading moments ago lay forgotten in her lap, a small mp3 player laying over the cover of the large tome and the vague sound of acoustic guitar and piano playing from the single yellow ear bud hanging around her neck. She'd been sitting there in the park for at least two and a half hours, focusing on anything but the one thought that seemed to agitate her most. She would have gone back to the apartment, at least she could brood in peace and relative privacy instead of having to assure every elderly man or woman who passed her that she was perfectly fine sitting on this park bench looking 'so alone.' That couldn't be farther from the truth. She knew though that if she went back to her apartment, she would drive herself crazy with her own thoughts.

After all, every time she looked down the hall she'd see _his_ room and then that would be it. Normally the sight of anything that belonged to Soul would not bring out such hostile thoughts in her, unless she was particularly annoyed with him. But today she had a pretty good reason to be cursing his name. He was out. On a date. Yes, a date. With some upper classmen in their school. She didn't remember if she was a weapon or a technician. At the moment it didn't really matter. What mattered was that he was out on a date with some girl. Not to say she was jealous. She almost scoffed at herself for even thinking it. No, she was not jealous. Annoyed, yes. But not jealous. Maka sighed softly, fingers slipping from the edge of the bench to clench the edge of her book carefully, standing up from the bench and allowing her legs to stretch. It would do her no good to sit here and brood all day long. She had better things to do with her time anyway. She wasn't the type to mope around in front of strangers or people in general for that matter. Sighing, she slipped her book and mp3 player into the small aqua colored tote bag she'd brought with her, hiking it up her shoulder and exiting the park.

Maybe when she got home Soul would be home already, and he would tell her all about his date and how horrible it was. She almost laughed a little at the thought, shaking her head as she walked down the gravel path leading out of the park and towards the stone streets leading up to the apartment buildings. Along the way she slipped both ear buds in and hummed softly along, waving to fellow Shibusen students who passed by every so often until she was finally at the apartment complex she and Soul lived in. "Thank god, one of the guys got to me and said get your butt here ASAP." Maka sang, knowing perfectly well everyone in the lobby was out and she could easily get away with singing aloud now. She jumped up onto the steps leading to the elevator, shaking her hips a little with an amused smile on her lips as she reached the elevator. "I know you've been dumped and all that shit, but your attitude sucks you gotta admit." She sang one more verse; pressing the up button and waiting, letting her foot tap to the beat pumping through her ear phones.

Once the metal doors slid open, she beamed to herself and skipped inside, spinning on her heel and pressing her back against the wall of the elevator as the doors slid shut once more. Less than two minutes later she was on her floor, shuffling along down the hall and humming again this time since she could never be sure who was around on their floor. After digging around in her tote for her keys, she found them deep down in her bag and unlocked the door, closing the door behind her with her foot and depositing her ear phones into the bag after shutting off her mp3 player. She looked around the quiet apartment, a small frown replacing the bright smile that had been there only moments ago. She heaved one more sigh, folding her arms over her chest and letting her tote slide onto the crook of her elbow. She made her way to her room, pushing open the door and leaving it open as she ventured toward her desk to drape her bag over the back of her chair. Maybe she should clean the apartment from top to bottom until Soul came home. That would probably do her some good and it would be nice to have a clean apartment again. It was getting a little cluttered lately.

Nodding to herself and the decision to clean she took her little mp3 player from within her bag and proceeded to connect it to her stereo set, last year's Christmas present from Soul. She sighed and started over the song she'd been singing to in the elevator and worked her way into the living room, dusting first and then organizing after that. It gave her a chance to settle her irritated thoughts and soothe her nerves. And because she knew she would be alone for a while longer, she cranked up the volume and sang to her heart's content; not caring that she was a little off pitch and couldn't quite keep up with the singer's chirping voice. After another hour spent cleaning she heard the door creak open and her ears perked up at the sound, lowering herself from her tip toes and leaning over to turn the stereo down as she craned her head, dirty rag hanging from her fingertips. "Soul, is that you?" She questioned, striding out to see that indeed her partner had returned. And not looking too enthusiastic either. She tried to squelch the smug feeling welling up in her chest.

"What happened?" She asked, maneuvering her way towards the kitchen and motioned toward the tea kettle once he was looking at her. Soul shook his head, grunting softly as he collapsed onto the couch and let his fingers clasp behind his head. "Not much, I can tell you that." He muttered, rolling his eyes at the thought before letting his eyes slip closed. Maka arched a brow and walked away from the kitchen, folding her legs underneath her as she sat down on the couch beside him after depositing the dirty rag. "Bad date?" She questioned, surprised at how civil it had come out. She'd been practically seething before. Soul smirked, but it wasn't an amused one, and cracked an eye open to look at Maka. "It _was_ going well, until her boyfriend popped into the restaurant and began causing a scene. I think she was trying to make her boyfriend jealous by going on a date with me." He explained, shrugging as he let loose a small yawn and rolled his eyes up to stare at the ceiling above.

What he didn't say out loud was that he was feeling like a hypocrite for being angry in the first place. Maka seemed to sense there was more that he wasn't telling and urged him with her eyes to go on. He grimaced, not appreciating how intuitive she was to him. "Come on, a cool guy like you being used as bait? I can't believe it." She said a modicum amount of amusement in her voice. He opened his mouth to counter, but shut it right away. What was he going to say? That the only reason he'd gone out with the girl was to gain Maka's attention. No, that was not what a cool guy like him did and he would rather be caught dead before admitting it. He chose to shrug instead, lips firmly pressed together as he closed his crimson eyes once more. Maka pouted, letting a tiny sigh escape her as she uncurled her legs from under her and stretched them out. "Fine, don't tell me." She muttered sullenly, moving to stand up and return to cleaning. Soul's hand struck out to catch her wrist, a small smug smile reaching his lips as he detected the faintest hint of irritation in her voice.

"Why are you so concerned?" He asked as a sly smile appeared on his face, eyes open now as they watched her. She swallowed, avoiding his eyes as she bit the corner of her mouth. "I-I'm not concerned, I was just curious." She said, looking anywhere but at Soul's face. She could feel his fingers tighten around her wrist and did everything she could to ignore the surging heat traveling from their attached hands. "You can let go now." She said, willing her voice not to wobble. This only made Soul grin wider, fingers dancing teasingly over the skin of her wrist. "Why?" He practically sang, both eyebrows raised now and sharp teeth showing behind his wide amused smile. Maka growled, trying to shake him off as she took a step back from the couch. "Because I have to clean still." She seethed, green eyes narrowing as he shot her a triumphant smile.

"I don't think so; the apartment looks pretty clean to me." He said, looking around and returning the smug smirk to his face as he looked back at Maka once again. "You're not jealous are you?" He asked, voice light and teasing as he pulled her wrist towards him, causing her to pitch forward. If it wasn't for her feet being firmly planted on the floor she would have fallen right into his lap. "What a stupid thing to say. I am not jealous!" Maka snarled, stumbling as she tried to regain her footing before falling onto the couch beside him instead. This earned another smug smile from the scythe weapon. "You certainly _sound_ jealous." He chuckled, pinning her with a deep stare. "You're imagining things. I don't care who you date. I just think you can do better." Maka finally said with teeth gritted together, finally pulling her wrist free from Soul's grasp.

"You're right." He murmured, a knowing smirk appearing on his face as he turned fully to face her. The blonde meister could only raise an eyebrow herself and scoff. "I'm glad you think so." He continued as his hands reached out to grab her's again. Maka pressed her lips together in a firm line, eyebrows knitting together in frustration at the cryptic behavior her partner was showing her. "I was kind of wondering when you'd catch on, but I guess I have to spell it out for you like usual." Soul went on, his tone still carrying that teasing tone. If Maka's hands weren't still pressed firmly between Soul's she would have grabbed the thick encyclopedia on the coffee table and Maka Chopped him. "What are you-?"

"Let me finish." Soul interrupted, grinning in his trademark fashion before moving a hand up her arm to grip her shoulder. "Did you really think I was interested in that girl?" He asked, all teasing gone from his voice and a calm look replacing it. Maka faltered opening and closing her mouth before clearing her throat and shrugging. "I-I guess? I mean, you said yes didn't you?" She said, wondering what he was going on about. Maybe that girl had knocked some of his marbles loose. As if he could sense what she was thinking, and at this point she wouldn't put it past him, he scoffed and rolled his bright red eyes. "Maka, what am I going to do with you?" He muttered, lips twisting into a frown before squeezing her shoulder tightly. "For a girl, you certainly don't act upon those so called 'womanly instincts' I keep hearing about." Soul said, causing the frown on Maka's face to deepen. "If you're just going to insult me and confuse me further, I think I'll leave now." She snapped, trying again to wrench herself away from the strong grip Soul had on her.

He gave her a quick apologetic look, knowing he was really testing her patience here, and sighed softly as he squeezed her shoulder again. "Maka, I didn't like the girl, the entire date I wanted nothing more than to come home and see you." He bit out, willing the blood to stay away from his face. He couldn't believe he was really saying this. "I guess I'm being a hypocrite for getting angry, because I tried the same tactic." He finally admitted, staring at Maka with a strangely serious face. At first, Maka wanted to laugh and congratulate him on the good joke, but when he didn't crack a smile or burst out with a 'just kidding!' she had a hard time grasping his confession. Soul tried to make _her_ jealous? She just couldn't believe it. And here she had been raging and cursing him the entire afternoon.

When she didn't say anything for a few moments, Soul felt his throat constrict and wondered if maybe he should tell her he was just pulling her leg and leave. A cross between a giggle and gasp escaped the girl and his eyes widened a bit as both hands flew to her shoulders, shaking her gently. "Y-You were trying to make me j-jealous?" Maka wheezed out, tiny giggles fully escaping her mouth now as she leaned forward to press her forehead against his chest as she laughed. He growled, albeit a tiny one, and attempted to shake her again. "Yeah, I guess I did." He muttered grudgingly. Of all the things, the girl laughs at him. As if his ego wasn't bruised enough. Before he could comment further she looked up, her giggle fit finally subsiding and gave him a true and sincere smile.

"Mission accomplished then, I guess I was a little." She confessed finally, reaching up to wipe a stray tear from her eye from all her earlier laughing. "I'm sorry for laughing, I thought you were joking." She went on, blinking her velvet green eyes up at him and grinned softly. "Men are so stupid, can't even tell a girl they want to go on a date with them and not someone else." She teased, wondering where all this understanding patience had come from. Soul simply smirked and let his hands fall from her shoulders; instead lowering to cup her face in his hands and bringing her head up so they were eye level. "You're stupid for not catching the hint ages ago. You really are clueless." He replied eyes bright and a mischievous smile on his lips. "Shut up and kiss me already." Maka shot right back, smiling brightly as her partner laughed. "Yes ma'am."


	9. Factors

**Author's Note**: _Thanks so much for the reviews last chapter! It always makes me smile to see another added review to the growing pile! As always, this chapter is for you readers. _**:)**

**Disclaimer**: _I don't own Soul Eater. Happy now?! *cries in corner*_

_~--Factors--~_

**1. Lost**

Maka always made Soul hold her hand when they were out together. She said it was so he wouldn't get lost, but really they both knew it was so she could be sure he was still there when she turned around.

**2. Lies**

What really killed Maka about her papa wasn't that he cheated and flirted and made no plans to stop. It was the fact that he lied over and over again about how he loved her and her mama the best.

**3. Loyalty**

At first glance anyone would wonder how Soul and Maka could possibly be friends by the amount of arguing and bickering between them. But at the end of the day (no matter the insult) Soul was willing to lay his life down for his meister and no idiot could tell him otherwise. Even if that idiot happened to be Maka herself.

**4. Love**

It was a foreign feeling to both weapon and meister. It wasn't that they didn't reciprocate the feeling; it was just difficult to tell the other. How could you tell the person you loved how deeply your feelings ran for them in the first place? They just knew, there was no need for useless and petty words. They loved each other and that should be the end of it.

**5. Voice**

Her voice was the first thing he heard as he came to in the hospital. It had been another close call for them, though thankfully not too horrible; a minor concussion on his part and a sprained ankle on her's. But even still, as he came back to consciousness and heard her frantic and soft voice fretting over his well-being, it somehow made the endeavor worth the pain.

**6. Clock**

Maka knew that time was ticking as she turned over the small wooden box with Soul's well…soul inside, and every second she wasted debating on what to do was costing them precious time, time they could not afford to lose as Black*Star and Kid fought Asura. Maka could only hope she made the right decision before time was up.

**7. Pretend**

Sometimes Maka liked to pretend that her life was as exactly as she thought it should be. That her Papa and Mama were still married and very much in love and that she were normal and there were no Kishin to be seen. But then Soul's voice would drift from the kitchen to her bedroom and her bubble of simplicity was broken. And though some would be disappointed and angry, it only reminded Maka why she should be happy despite the things her life lacked. The boy she shared her meals with and lived with would never make her feel like she had to pretend.

**8. Balance**

They provided enough balance for each other to get through the day, and maybe that was all they needed to get through the rougher parts of their lives. It wasn't an easy life, and there was no way of telling when they could ever stop the feeling of living for every day because it might be their last. At least they had each other to rely on and confide most of their fears and concerns.

**9. Devotion**

It wasn't just because Maka was his technician that he felt the strong urge and want to protect her. It was in the lithe hands that held him in battle, transformed or not, and the way her tone carried her feelings weather it be happy or frustrated. Everything about her was addicting and he knew after years of taking care of her that there was no way he would ever let harm come to his kind and innocent meister.

**10. Denial**

Everyone else could see what was going on even before Soul and Maka themselves. Even Blair, who was not exactly the brightest crayon in the box and preferred the kiss and tell method, was wise to the growing bond the blonde meister and the demon scythe shared. If only Maka could accept what she was feeling and Soul could admit them then maybe their friends would have something _else_ to gossip about on the weekends.


	10. Say Anything

**Author's Note**: _Hey guys! Sorry its been so long since the last chapter, but I've been on a bit of a writer's block for drabbles ideas. I did however go back and touch up on these ones. I only wish I had more to give you. For now though I thought it would be nice to give you all a little something to read.  
On a side note, I got my own English copy of Soul Eater vol. one the other day, so I had A Lot of inspiration to write these! That and I just made a musical playlist Just for Soul Eater. Cool right?  
Haha well, before I let you all read the drabbles, I've had a very interesting blot bunny take refuge in my brain...Review if you're interested!_ **;)**

**  
1. Amazed**

Maka stared out across the ocean, vibrant green eyes wide and her lips upturned into a childish awed smile. It was the first time she had seen the ocean, let alone been there, and there it was vast and wide and laid out in front of her very eyes. She was so taken aback by the sight that she failed to remember why she was there in the first place.  
Up until a loud, but very amused sounding, cough interrupted her amazed gasps from behind her. "Maka, don't forget we're on a mission here."  
Soul complained, smirking as he stared after his meister with affectionate eyes. "I know, I know. But you have to admit, this is a cool view! Right?" She gushed, laughing as she took her place beside her weapon as they walked toward the town hall to get their mission brief. Soul simply grinned and rolled his scarlet eyes. "Sure, it's cool alright."

**  
2. Irony**

Maka peered into the display glass of the shop, eyes roving over everything she could see from her place outside. Tsubaki beside her smiled and did her fair share of cooing as they continued to gaze into the glass window.  
They'd finished up their 'girl's day' shopping adventure, and had just left the café they'd had lunch at when Tsubaki spotted the pet store across the street.  
Maka found no argument as she was instantly drawn in by the animals on display. "Aww, that one looks like Soul-kun." Tsubaki pointed out, earning a loud laugh from the blonde as she followed her friend's finger.  
"Soul's allergic to cats, but you wouldn't think so what with Blair and all." Maka muttered, eyes rolling at the mention of the mischievous cat girl. _Oh the irony of it all_, she thought.

**  
3. Expectations**

Soul didn't know what to do with himself when he came home to find Maka sitting on the couch and crying her eyes out. The first instinct he had was to turn his arm into his trademark scythe and cut something, or someone, up. The second was to spring into action and demand what exactly was wrong.  
He went with the later, minus the scythe arm, and took two quick strides over to her to see what the damage was.  
Maka looked considerably embarrassed at being caught sobbing so badly and her mumbles admitted as much.  
When he finally got out what she had been so distraught about he could not help but laugh and swoop his meister into his arms, lavishing her with kisses. If a book could make the girl cry like the end of the world had come, then he was in a lot of trouble later on in their relationship.

**  
4. Restless**

Soul had to admit he was the restless type. It didn't sit well with him to sit still for long periods of time and wait. So the fact that he was sitting here in this chair, and had in fact been sitting here for at least a half hour or more, was truly a feat worth bragging about. If he ever got out of this that is.  
The only reason he was sitting so still and forcing himself to listen to Kid drone on about formalities and protocol was that Maka had begged him to go with her.  
Looking over to see his technician fidgeting in her own chair amused him for half a minute before he felt the color in his face fade at the sound of double doors being thrown open and a familiar booming voice announcing he had arrived. "Oh for the love of Shinigami-Sama!" Someone up front shouted.  
Soul sunk further into his chair, exchanging a horrified glance with Maka. Black*Star had some horrible timing.

**  
5. Chain**

If Maka had to think about her life for any amount of time longer than an hour, she would give herself quite a headache and a bad case of pessimistic thoughts. On the one hand there was her no good lying, cheating father and the fact that she was by far the least normal teenage girl she could ever hope to find.  
She read hours at a time, studied like nobodies business and enjoyed sports almost as much as a sprained ankle.  
On the other hand, there were her friends who made school seem almost worth it, the battles with Kishin worth fighting, and lest she forget the most important factor of them all; her weapon, partner, best friend. Soul Eater Evans.  
She had a good feeling he was the only hand she needed to hold to make her life counter-balance. And somehow, that made her life almost, well, perfect.


	11. Destiny

**Author's Note**: _Ugh I am so sorry for putting off posting this. I got a bit of writer's block and everything I was writing was coming out..well...awful to be honest. So let's hope these are halfway decent. As always enjoy the chapter and let me know your thoughts_ **:3**

**Don't Speak**

"You wanna know something really funny?" Soul questioned, wine red eyes staring into velvet greens and a lazy smirk on his lips, as if he was letting her in on the world's _biggest_ secret. She could practically see the self-satisfaction radiating off him in waves. It was either that or he was truly amused by what he was going to say next.

And somehow Maka had a feeling she wasn't going to like where this conversation was going. Five minutes later, a red in the face Maka excited the apartment she and Soul shared. She turned to look back at a knocked out cold Soul left at the kitchen table, and vowed to never, _ever_ speak of this day again.

**  
Wake Up Call**

Soul didn't know when it had become so apparent he was in love. It was as if one day he got out of bed, smelled the toast and eggs Maka had been cooking and knew. He loved this girl. Or maybe it wasn't like that at all. Maybe he had always known. From the day he laid eyes on her skinny, bubbly, little girl self.

But Soul was too cool to admit he could fall victim to the overly used cliché of love at first sight. So the toast and eggs analogy seemed to fit him just fine. Either way it all added up to the fact that, so long as he lived and _breathed_, he would love and protect his girl.

**  
Nothing But, Insecurities**

Maka didn't like the idea of losing Soul. Even at night she still tossed and turned at the idea, as if she were reliving the first major injury all over again. And she felt so _guilty_. Here she was having nightmares and crying over something that Soul had endured. She stayed up some nights, thinking to herself '_what could I have done differently?_' With no single answer to grasp. It was one of those nights when he found her, sitting on their living room couch with the tv on if only for background noise. He sighed softly; the look on her face gave her away every time, and he let himself fall onto the couch beside her.

Being together for so long had made them both attuned to the other's wavelength, so it was no surprise he had caught on. Maka sighed, too embarrassed to have been caught in the act of moping to tell him to get off of her or to go away. So the two sat there for a moment, basking in the silence until Soul felt it appropriate to speak. "I'm still here Maka. Not like I'm going anywhere." She smiled, reaching out to run her hands through his unkempt hair after a short pause, mulling over his words before she spoke up. "Like hell I'd let you go otherwise."

**  
Approval**

Maka seemed to be a pro at worrying. Soul had to really fight his urges to burst into laughter as he watched the older, but not too much wiser, blonde bustle about their apartment picking up things and cleaning non-existent dirt from off the counters and furniture. He waited a few more minutes to open his mouth, sharp teeth showing off as he grinned at her, snagging her around the waist mid-pace and smirked at her flustered face.

"Relax Maka; it's just my brother visiting. No need to panic." He said smoothly, reaching up to run a hand through her overly brushed hair. Maka wriggled around in his hold for a moment before sagging against his chest and heaved a sigh. "But what if he-" She started, to which he promptly replied before she had a chance to speak any further, "Nonsense, he'll love you. So. Sit. Down." He said, punctuating every last word with a kiss.

**  
Mischief Managed**

"I want a divorce." Were the first words he heard as he entered the small apartment. The first thing he saw however was his beaming technician, velvet green hues bright and sparkling with mischief (_oh this couldn't be good_) and her teeth showing as she smiled at him. The comment contrasted greatly with her expression, and the words themselves were something to ponder. He felt his eyebrows knit together in confusion, lips turning down into a curious frown as he uttered a simple, "What?" Maka burst into a fit of laughter then, walking up to her partner and throwing her arms around his neck, giggling against his skin and making him feel that much more uncomfortable.

It also might have been because her breath was warm and ghosting over the skin of his collarbone and he was still having trouble keeping his hormones to himself after recent conclusions. '_Dammit_ _Maka_,' he growled to himself, unsure if he should return the awkward hug or to keep his arms to his side like the great idiot that he could sometimes be.

"Sorry, I was just teasing. You left the dishwasher on for the finished load." She said through another giggle, letting her arms fall just as Soul placed his hands at her hips. He lifted a brow, sharp teeth poking through, as he grinned a little. "That all? Well sorry darlin' you're not getting rid of me that easy." He joked right back, patting himself on the back for his clever save. Maka merely rolled her eyes and set her hands over Soul's, impish little smile overtaking her face.

_'Ah boy..._' he thought anxiously, understanding perfectly that a face like that on Maka was going to mean trouble for the person it was directed towards. "Soul!" She half gasped and half scolded, playfully swatting his hands away from her hips and side-stepping him. It was just too much fun messing with his head. As she watched the look of utter confusion cross his features once more, she decided then and there, she ought to do it more often.


	12. Metamorphosis

**Author's Note: **_Oh gosh...this chapter is really, super, uber, awfully late. I was supposed to have this up Before the New Year buttt...well I wasn't happy with the length (and I'm still not) but I wanted to post at least Something for you all to read. I hope this chapter is readable, ff net is still giving me a hard time when it comes to breaking up paragraphs and indents and all that lovely stuff. Anyways, enjoy the chapter! And as always, leave me your thoughts afterwards! _**:)**

**  
When I Grow Up**

At 13 Maka didn't give a damn about boys and make-up and what to do with her hair on Saturday or what fat could do to her body. Why should she care about those things when there was school to complete and pre-Kishin to reap?

At 15 she grew up, grew out, and grew into an assortment of things, but boys, make-up and hair still weren't on her list. School became less of a task and more of place to spend time with her friends and life in Death City seemed to be calming down.

At 17 she saw distinct changes; things she hadn't noticed before but were now all too obvious.

Boys who were once faceless and blurry stuck out in crowds, make-up found its way into her bathroom drawer, and her hair had started to grow out long enough for her to worry about what to do with all of it.

Despite all the changes she went through, there was always one constant in her life; Soul.

Even though they both grew in, grew out, and grew up, they still had each other. At 19 Maka realized a lot of things she hadn't known when she was still 13.

No matter how many boys came into her life, how much make-up she had wasted her money on, and how much time she wasted into doing her hair, none of it mattered when Soul came into the equation.

Because for all the arguments they got into and all the battles they fought together, he never once judged her for the outside changes she went through; well maybe some anyway. She was still a little flatter than most girls her age, but they were growing dammit.

So all things considered, Maka thought she was doing pretty well at the whole self-improvement thing. She figured, well hey, next birthday around I'll know something then that I don't know now. But the best part about all of that?

At least she knew there were things that wouldn't change. And that was alright with her.

**  
Stronger**

When Kami left for the first time, something that Maka knew deep in her heart was for the best despite the fact that she knew it was going to hurt like hell, she realized a few things about life that she had been blinded to before.

People change, memories fade, and feelings come and go with the tide. But one thing that seemed to stand by her was the aching hole that had been left in her family portrait.

She couldn't even look at her father as Kami packed her bags, kissed Maka goodbye and left without so much as a last backward glance. It broke her heart, it broke her picture, and she wasn't sure if those pieces would ever come back together again.

Sitting here now, in her own home with her own child to think about now, she was utterly amazed. Feeling her husband's hand on her arm, she turned from the sleeping baby and gave a tired smile. Soul returned it, sharp teeth pulling up into a crooked smile as the worry left his face.

The pieces weren't all fixed up and perfect like before, but she was coping. It was more than she could ask for.


	13. Hands & Hearts

**AN: Oh my lord...this chapter came out way too easily, but then again I do owe a lot of credit to my own personal Soul. This was actually from a roleplay we had before she decided to switch characters. So this piece is really special to me because it was our last roleplay as Maka and Soul. Now with that said I hope you all enjoy it and hopefully the next chapter won't take nearly as long as this one did.**

* * *

The argument hadn't been about something entirely serious. In fact looking back on it now Maka was embarrassed to admit that it was definitely one of the silliest reasons she'd ever come up with. It all started when she had come home from a two day break with Tsubaki and the Thompson sisters and Soul was nowhere to be found in the apartment. No note on the table, no message on her phone, nothing. So naturally she completely panicked and assumed he had left her or had gotten called on a mission. He was a Death Scythe now; she couldn't stop Shinigami-sama from using him.

Until an hour and a half later he shuffled through the front door and stopped as he noticed the mess that was Maka on the living room couch. Would his luck never change? That was when the relief and panic turned into accusations and huffy temper tantrums. Soul could only hope she would give him a chance to explain before she assumed imaginary scenarios and Maka chopped him good for something he was sure he wouldn't even _think_ of doing.

Once both parties had calmed down, Maka was feeling decidedly less angry and instead ten layers of mortified and humiliated. She really needed to stop listening to Liz go on about her horror stories with ex-boyfriends. Soul chuckled then, ruffling the blonde's bangs affectionately and smiled at her reassuringly. "You are something else." He said, a mock annoyed look crossing his features. Maka smiled bashfully and shrugged at the comment, shuffling her toes along the floor and avoiding his crimson colored eyes. "I guess so?" She mumbled, her cheeks still a shade that could make a tomato envious. Without thinking Soul flicked her forehead and laughed. "Stop being so paranoid." Pouting a little at the unsuspecting action, Maka rubbed her head and looked up at Soul, trying not to let her temper rise again and smack him back.

"I'm sorry..." She muttered, her hand still pressed against her forehead and let her gaze lock on his face. "Don't be. Try using your brain for something other than books." Soul said as he chuckled, kissing the spot where he had hit her. "I'll keep that in mind." She mumbled softly, blushing a little at the kiss before looping her arms around him. "Guess I should know you better by now." She said, avoiding his face once more. "Exactly my point." Soul muttered, rolling his eyes as he placed his hands at her waist.

"Honestly, what do I have to do? Chain you to my arm or leg?" He joked, smirking at the blush that seemed to travel from Maka's cheeks all the way down her neck at his comment. "I said I was sorry." She half-whined, narrowing her eyes at him before turning a deep scarlet again. She was supposed to be used to his flirtatious jabs by now wasn't she? She'd thought so, but apparently not. They'd been dating for at least half a year now, but everything about this was still new. "You know I'm just kidding. Loosen up a little Maka." He chuckled before unwrapping his arms from around her hips and plopping himself down on their couch, feeling around for the remote and turning the tv on a moment later.

Crossing her arms over her chest, Maka sighed and rolled her eyes at the scythe weapon. "Yeah, yeah. You've been saying that for years. I doubt I'm going to change overnight." She grumbled, taking a seat on the opposite side of the couch anyway and crossing one leg over the other. If she had a book close by she would have smacked him just for the hell of it and stalked back to her room to finish unpacking.

Soul smirked again as he watched her from the corner of his eye, stretching his legs out until they were nudging her arm and thigh, holding back his laughter at the annoyed look on his girlfriend's face. If the puckered lips and eyebrow twitch wasn't a clue. Maka gave him an irritated sigh the first time he nudged her, but it turned into a full out growl the second time as his leg wiggled. "Do you _like_ invading people's personal space...wait don't answer that." She groaned, catching one of his legs and holding it above her lap. "Geez, you're just like a toddler." Maka said with an exasperated sigh, pinching the arch of his foot as he continued to smirk at her.

"It's not my fault I'm bored." Soul mock grumbled and shifted his body the opposite direction, laying his head down in her lap. Looking up at her, he blinked a few times before an idea surfaced. With a serious expression, he twisted his lips into a small frown. "Kiss me." He said seriously, crimson eyes meeting apple green. Maka watched him shift until his head was on her lap. Surprised by the request, she lifted a brow and frowned softly herself before she gave him a suspicious look.

When he continued to stare up at her, no crooked smiles or snorting involved she obliged and lowered her head until her lips were pressed against his. Laying a hand over his cheek, Maka let her eyes close as her lips molded to his. No matter how many times they'd kiss Soul still felt his stomach twist into anxious knots. Raising his hand gently towards her chin, he caressed it slowly. Every finger sliding across her chin smoothly. Leaning his head back and ending the kiss he smirked. "I love you, and I'll keep proving it until it kills me." He said, lowering his voice as he looked up at her, letting his hand slide down the side of her face and onto his chest.

Maka smiled then, lips still tingling from the kiss. He always seemed to make her fears and anxiety go away, even if sometimes he was the very cause of it. Her smile grew at the tender look on Soul's face, reaching her hands down until they were nestled against his head, fingers running through the soft white strands. "I love you too." She whispered softly, willing her hands not to shake before she was lowering her face to his and pressing another gentle kiss to his forehead. Soul was the only person she needed to give her heart to.


	14. Fearless

**A/N: Okay, this one came out much better than I had anticipated. Although ff is making my writing all butchered, I hope you can still read it, understand and enjoy it none the less. Happy reading (:  


* * *

**

**Fairytale**

Soul remained mute as Maka opened her mouth to speak, an amused smirk playing across his lips as he settled into the couch beside his meister. Taking a breath, she began. "When I was a little girl my dad used to read me different fairytales. No story was ever the same and once I'd heard one I wouldn't hear it again unless I asked. The only thing each had in common was the leading female. She was strong; blonde haired and bright eyed and _never _took a hardship as something she did wrong. Nope, she faced whatever trial and she damn well made her own happy ending." Maka paused, soft smile taking over her lips before she touched her fingertips together. "I think, my dad wanted me to grow up with the sense that I was and should never be a princess waiting for her prince charming to rescue her. Certainly, I couldn't see myself as one of _those _either." She said, looking up so their eyes met. "But, it's nice to be saved every once in awhile." Maka concluded.

* * *

**Color Me In**

"Because you paint in all the blank spaces with vivid color and it makes me realize my life has meaning; more than being a child of war and blood and even better than acceptance. You give me strength I never realized I had. It may seem cliché but you filled in my plot holes with things that made sense. I owe you my happiness, my heart and my soul. If only because you complete me." Maka finished demurely, cheeks stained vivid red as she tore her gaze away from the letter in her hands to meet the wine red gaze of her partner. "You colored my world in too." He replied softly.

* * *

**Detailed Exceptions**

"You've always got one foot in and the other out the door." Maka accused playfully, referring to Soul's willingingness to be there and then bolt when it seemed fit. He wasn't the type to stick around when things got chaotically emotional. It was probably why she had those raging feminist moments where all she wanted to do was punch the next guy who smiled arrogantly at her in the face. Granted there was only one guy who could smile at her like that and walk away without a broken nose but details, details.

* * *

**Pride**

She can't decide if its a good thing or a bad thing that she kind of likes the way he stares at her. With that expression and gaze, she's pretty sure she knows what's on his mind. It makes her want to smile and curl her toes up in satisfaction. She's the one he's looking at, and somewhere in the back of her mind she wants to roll her bright green eyes and remind herself that pride is a sin. But she can't help it when he looks at her like that.


End file.
